CeCe Jones
|} Cecelia "CeCe" Jones '(grana przez Belle Thorne) - jest jedną z głównych bohaterów w serialu Taniec rządzi, gdzie tańczy w lokalnym programie tanecznym Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest córką Georgii i J.J.-a i jest starszą siostrą Flynna. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Rocky. Jej rywalami są Gunther i Tinka Hessenheffer. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli, a ojciec mieszka na Florydzie. Uczęszcza do Liceum Johna Hughesa w Chicago. Chce stać się sławna, podobnie jak Rocky Zmiana osobowości W pierwszym sezonie CeCe była głupia, optymistyczna i ryzykowna. W drugim sezonie CeCe była trochę bardziej dojrzała i pracowita. Była też bardziej łatwowierna. W trzecim sezonie CeCe jest bardziej przychylna. Wydaje się być również bardziej inteligentna. Osobowość CeCe zawsze stara się być modna. Na ogół ma przyjazne usposobienie do ludzi i myśli optymistycznie. Należy do osób "szczerych do bólu", przez co nierzadko wpada w kłopoty. Większość znajomych opisuje ją jako odważną, acz niepotrafiącą się kontrolować osobę. Relacje 'Rocky Blue (Najlepsza przyjaciółka) lewo|250px Rocky jest najlepszą przyjaciółką CeCe i taneczną partnerką w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Choć obydwie kochają taniec to mają przeciwstawne osobowości: Rocky jest dobrą uczennicą, z doskonałym rekordem frekwencji, która lubi trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, a CeCe jest dzika i zwykle chce, by Rocky zrobiła za nią pracę domową. Okazało się w odcinku "Terapie rządzą" że spotkały się pierwszy raz podczas lekcji tańca, kiedy były w pierwszej klasie, gdzie CeCe była bliska porzucenia tańca, ale Rocky przekonała ją do pozostania i są one najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od wieków. CeCe zawsze mówi Rocky, co się dzieje w jej życiu. Rocky jest zazwyczaj postrzegana, gdy wchodzi do domu CeCe przez okno (wraz z powitaniem "Hej, hej, hej!". CeCe jest osobą, która namawia Rocky do ciekawych przygód i sytuacji. (patrz: ReCe) Flynn Jones (Brat) lewo|250px Flynn jest 10-letnim bratem CeCe. Często się nim opiekuje, gdy ich matka jest w pracy. CeCe tymczasem mu gotuje (w tym boczek (jego ulubione) i 1-minutowe śniadanie) i kładzie go do łóżka i stara się go trzymać z dala od kłopotów. Mimo, że ich relacja jest pokazana często jako kłótnia i typowej relacji między rodzeństwem. CeCe była pierwszą, która chciała go pocieszyć po ich nieudanym planie wycieczki w odcinku "Heat It Up". Obydwoje rozumieją sytuacje ich rodziców i razem to potrafią wytłumaczyć Rocky w odcinku "Rodzice rządzą". Chwilami Flynn czuje się zignorowany przez CeCe, ale jakoś poradził sobie w odcinku "Daj się zwariować". Również Flynn przyznał, że kocha CeCe w odcinku "Wielki smutek". (patrz: FlyCe) Deuce Martinez (Bliski przyjaciel) prawo|250px Deuce jest jednym z bliskich przyjaciół Rocky i CeCe. Oboje chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa, gdzie jako pierwszy dał Rocky i CeCe ulotkę zawierającą informację na temat przesłuchań do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. CeCe stale żartuje się z Deuce'a i ingeruje w jego życie uczuciowe. W odcinku "Match It Up" Deuce myśli, że CeCe chce być kimś więcej dla niego niż przyjaciółką, ale jak zostaje "odrzucona" przez Deuce'a to CeCe się zastanawia, co mu się nie podoba w niej. Użyła także umiejętności swatania, by ustawić go z jego teraźniejszą dziewczyną - Diną. Jest możliwe, że CeCe jest zakochana w Deuce'cie, gdy ona ciągle zastanawiała się, czemu została odrzucona w odcinku "Match It Up". (patrz: DeCe) Ty Blue (Bliski przyjaciel) prawo|250px Ty jest bliskim przyjacielem CeCe, skoro jest bratem najlepszej przyjaciółki CeCe - Rocky. Oboje chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa i mają kilka wspólnych cech, takich jak miłość do tańca. W odcinku "Show It Up" CeCe chwyta nogę Ty'a, kiedy ona prosi go, aby jej i Rocky pomógł w konkursie talentów, by wygrać z Candy Cho i całą sforą Bulldogów. CeCe wraz z Rocky bierze Ty'a i Deuce'a do Oliwnego Gaju w odcinku "Meatball It Up". Chociaż Ty nie zwraca zbytniej uwagi na CeCe (lub Rocky) gdy potrzebują pomocy to cały czas jest tam dla niej, gdy jej potrzebuje ("Match It Up", "Show It Up", "Vatalihootsit It Up"). (patrz: Cy) Gunther Hessenheffer (Nieprzyjacie/Możliwe zainteresowanie) prawo|250px Gunther jest nieprzyjacielem CeCe. Obydwoje tańczą w Taniec rządzi w Chicago i chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Obydwoje czasem się nie dogadują i rzucają obelgi na siebie. Mogą być także przyjaciółmi jak widać w odcinku "Model It Up", gdy CeCe pracowała z nim jako trener modelingu. W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago" są oni wybrani przez Gary'ego Wilde'a jako tancerze do Dzień Dobry, Chicago!. W odcinku "Fałszywa prawda" Życie Nastolatków mówi o ich życiu, że CeCe jest zakochana w Guntherze, powodując, że CeCe jest oburzona i twierdzi, że nie była w nim zakochana. W odcinku "Niespodzianki rządzą" idą razem na pogrzeb listonosza, a później Gunther znajduje się na przyjęciu urodzinowym CeCe. Widząc, że Tinka i CeCe są przyjaciółkami, być może Gunther stałby się jej przyjacielem. (patrz: GeCe) Tinka Hessenheffer (Kiedyś: Nieprzyjaciółka, Obecnie: Przyjaciółka) prawo|250px Tinka jest nieprzyjaciółką CeCe. Razem tańczą w Taniec rządzi w Chicago i chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Tinka często wraz z Guntherem często dyskutują z Rocky i CeCe. Tinka bierze każdą okazję do obrażania CeCe, takich jako wyśmiewanie ją o jej zamrożeniu w Taniec rządzi w Chicago w odcinku "Start It Up". Mogą być także przyjaźni do siebie, jak widać w odcinku "Kick It Up", gdzie CeCe zaprasza Tinkę do kina. W odcinku "Break It Up" obydwie są dostrzegane gdy razem siedzą obok siebie i gdy mówi Tinka, żeby ją nie zostawiała samą z Deuce'em. Dzielili także przyjazne chwile w odcinku "Taneczna aukcja" i "Sąd nastolatków", kiedy Tinka daje CeCe i Rocky pieniądze za występ na urodzinach kuzyna. W odcinku "Pożar" CeCe i Rocky zaakceptowały przyjaźń Tinki. (patrz: Cinka) prawo|200px Logan Hunter (Nie-przyjaciel) Logan i CeCe nie lubią siebie, lecz Logan lubi CeCe bardziej niż się jej to wydaje, bo nazwał CeCe swoją siostrą i mają wiele wspólnych akcji, mimo tego, że często się nawzajem denerwują. (patrz: Cogan) Ciekawostki * Add It Up: CeCe ma dysleksję, tak jak w prawdziwym życiu. * Heat It Up: Jej rodzice wzięli rozwód. * Zmaga się w szkole i nie jest bardzo pilna. * Jest niska. * Ma obsesję na punkcie chłopaków. * Party It Up: Nienawidzi małych pomieszczeń. * Jest fanką Katy Perry i Beyonce. * Wild It Up: Kiedyś wcieliła się w prawnika i świadka w tym samym czasie. * Hook It Up: Ma kurtkę z napisem "CeCe". * Nie przestrzega zasad od czasu do czasu. * Taneczna aukcja: Boi się ciemności. * Papugowanie rządzi: Jest ukazana czasami jako inteligentna, np. gdy wysłała fałszywe wiadomości e-mail do Kat. * Pokazano, że ma obsesję na punkcie sądowych programów telewizyjnych. Jest postrzegana jako podszywającą się pod prawnika i świadka w jednym czasie w odcinku "Wild It Up" i wie każde słowo z notą prawną od Sądu Nastolatków w odcinku "Sąd nastolatków". * Potrójna randka: Lubi Labradoodle. * Model It Up: Posiada doświadczenie modelowania. * Kick It Up: Ona nie ma wielu przyjaciół, bo zadzwoniła do swojej babcii, aby spędziła czas z nią. * Jajka rządzą: CeCe była jedynym, która dostała szóstkę w ramach projektu dla szkoły. * Hot Mess It Up: Poszła z Guntherem do tańca. * Terapie rządzą: Zawsze rozkazuje Rocky i mówi co ma robić * Protest rządzi: Chrapie głośno we śnie, a wszyscy jej znajomi są tego świadomi. * Ona jest dobra w naśladowaniu ludzi. * Pożar: Nie ma grzywki w sezonie 3. * Taniec rządzi w Japonii: Umie śpiewać. * Apply It Up: Lubi wieprzowinę. * Niespodzianki rządzą : Ma mieszaną cerę, na czole jest tłusta, a na policzkach sucha. * Start It Up, Hook It Up: Została jako ostatnia zatrudniona w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Wstyd rządzi: Wciąż bawi się lalkami. * Apply It Up, Taniec rządzi w Japonii: Jej znakiem zodiaku są Ryby, co znaczy, że ma urodziny między 19 lutym, a 20 marca. * Rock and Roll rządzi: Jest podobna do Edie Wilde w 1953 roku. * W odcinku "Future It Up" jest pokazane, że ożeniła się z Loganem Hunterem i mają dziecko o imieniu L.J. Pamiętne cytaty * "Oh, mamacita!" * "Och, przykro mi. Cześć jestem CeCe" * "Pokaż mi gąbkę, mała. Pokaż mi gąbkę" * "Mama siada do stołu, dopiero jak nakarmi dzieci" * "Mamo! Czekaj w holu. Będziemy tam, kiedy skończymy. Nie, nie zapytam Justina Starra czy zna Barry'ego Manilowa." * "Nienawidzę tego, że ty w niczym nie jesteś kiepska" * "Wiesz kiedy ja będę miała córeczkę to też dam jej na imię CeCe" * CeCe: "I niech moc będzie z nami" Ty: "Umyj zęby!" * "Ja tu wciąż jestem" * "On mi podał złe imię?" * "Jeśli się będzie podobać wrzućcie dolara. Jeśli się nie spodoba ... (śmiech) chyba mnie pogrzało - pokochacie nas" * "Ja... nienawidzę... karate" * Rocky: "CeCe, jak miałaś 10 lat to nikt nie wiedział, że byłaś dziewczyną" CeCe: "Ja wiedziałam" * CeCe "Jestem kiepska z matmy tak jak ty jesteś kiepska w ...... nienawidzę tego, że w niczym nie jesteś kiepska" * "Rocky, śpiesz się szkoła zaczyna się za 20 minut" Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Postacie